Cant let love happen
by Shakespeare's Pizza
Summary: Seto Kaiba had forgotten his past and was living comfortably alone with his little brother. But when his past ends up unconscious on his doorstep, how will he get his life back under control? YAOI! Yami Bakura and Kaiba
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mokuba, just get ready already!" Seto was already frustrated and it was only 8:00 am. Mokuba was not only late for school himself, but was making him late too.  
  
"Haha, you said ready already!" The little furballish pre-teen was extremely hyper thanks to the immense spoonfuls of sugar in his cereal.  
  
"This isn't funny! If I'm late, then you're grounded for an entire week with no video games or arcades."  
  
"Fine!" said his little brother, folding his arms across his chest in anger and frustration. He reluctantly followed his big brother to the car where he wouldn't talk to him every time he tried to elicit a conversation.  
  
"We're here," Seto announced, but Mokuba still wouldn't answer. This wasn't a good day. Not at all.  
  
After he drove to Kaiba Corp. owned by yours truly, he saw that his parking spot was already occupied. Not only was he mad that he couldn't find a parking spot, but also that someone had dared to take his, the CEO's, parking spot. With the intention of firing at least one person hot on his mind, he entered the grandiose building and pressed the button for the elevator. As soon as he did, the machine dinged and the elevator turned off. Now, he was really pissed. He would have to climb 17 flights to get to his office. So our young CEO took of his jacket and braced himself for the trip upstairs. After 10 minutes, he finally reached his office, sweaty and exhausted.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba, I hope you're having a fine morning to-," Big mistake.  
  
"I don't need you coming up here, preaching to me about what a fucking peachy morning it's been OK? It's been fucking awesome!! Now shut up and get me some freaking water!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba, sir," the intern whimpered and ran away to get him some water ASAP.  
  
He entered his office, where his desk, within a time period of 2 hours, had already been completely covered by stacks of paper.  
  
This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir. I promise he won't do it again."  
  
"He had better not! It's only his second year here, and he's already committed 30 offenses."  
  
"Look I said he won't do it again! What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kaiba," the old teacher whimpered, "thank you. Umm, I'll go attend to the other parents now."  
  
'Geez' thought Kaiba, 'old people were so annoying.' What did he think Seto hadn't heard him the first time? It was parent-teacher night at Domino Middle School, and so far from what Mokuba's teachers had told him, Seto should've grounded Mokuba for the next 5 years. In one class he would make fun of the nerds, in the other he would bother the teacher. He was a nuisance to the entire administrative branch of the school.  
  
Seto was dressed in the same black pants and white shirt from work, but his coat was hung over his arm. He looked around at the projects the kids had made. Of course, Mokuba had forgotten to hand his project in on time. His brain was going down the drain with all the games that he played. Seto had to leave work early for the school meeting, and was now stuck finishing all his work at home. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep with Mokuba moaning and groaning about how the teachers were horrible or that his friends were the reason he was doing bad. On top of the papers that he had to fill out, Seto was sure he'd be up until 3:00 am.  
  
He drove home completely tired, and almost falling asleep twice behind the wheel. It was 8:00 pm and Mokuba still wasn't home. Seto had just decided to finish his work, drudging through every record of every sale and every worker and every product. It hadn't been fun when he was in high school, and it wasn't fun now, but he liked having work and he loved the authority that came with his position. Many businesses and foundations heavily depended on the funds and products of Kaiba Corp.  
  
He decided to change into more comfortable clothes, so he put on some sky blue pajamas, and was about to put on his shirt when he heard the main door close loudly with a thud, followed by some loud cursing. Probably Mokuba cursing the door for closing so loudly.  
  
He walked outside of his room, carrying his shirt in his hand, when he saw Mokuba stop and look up at him.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what the time is?"  
  
"I'm sorry Seto, I was just a little.........busy?"  
  
"Don't play around Mokuba! I went to your school today to meet with your teachers. And what I heard wasn't exactly pleasing."  
  
Mokuba knew he was in trouble now, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, to distract Seto and get out of there.  
  
"Seto, there's a dead man outside!"  
  
"Mokuba, don't be stupid! I'm not falling for this, and don't even think about trying to weasel your way out of here." He emphasized his point by wagging his finger at Mokuba. Seto had never been the parental type; he couldn't scold Mokuba for his life. He just had such a soft spot for him.  
  
"Seto really! There's a dead man outside in the garden!" Mokuba knew that the one vulnerability his big brother had was him. Seto couldn't refuse anything that Mokuba said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go outside, just to prove you wrong. You can be such a baby sometimes Mokuba."  
  
So Kaiba stepped outside the house and walked around not seeing any dead people. "See Mokuba? What did I-oomph!" He tripped over something heavy and fell down. Turning around, a little fazed, to see what exactly had happened, he came face to face with the face of a dead man. But apparently he wasn't dead since Seto could hear the faint sound of the intake of air. The man had blood running down his jaw line and neck, and his arm had a slash across it. His white hair, which was matted with dirt and blood, was covering his face as if trying to protect the owner from being revealed. Seto slowly brushed away the hair only to widen his eyes in realization.  
  
It was Yami Bakura, deeply unconscious on the doorstep of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Bakura's arm had been bleeding profusely so Seto wrapped his shirt around it. He picked him up, smearing blood all over his chest in the process, and then took him inside. He had never expected this; never expected his past to come back with such vengeance.  
  
He put Bakura in one of the guest rooms, bringing in extra blankets and pillows since they kept nothing in the guest rooms, probably because they never had any guests. Seto had Mokuba fetch him a wet cloth and some ointment for the wounds. He cleaned the blood of Bakura's face and neck then cleaned up the arm. He then rubbed the ointment on and wrapped the arm around with bandages, doing the same with the jaw. He left some painkillers and some water on the side-table in case Bakura woke up in extreme pain. He sent Mokuba to his room and then decided to finish the rest of his work.  
  
Seto Kaiba had changed a lot since the days of high school. Back then, he had been a cold sneering rich snob, who would die before he should a hint of emotion to his fellow peers. To him, everyone was beneath him and his intelligence. Seto Kaiba ruled the whole school with authority and an iron hand. But that was before all the yamis had enrolled. With the addition of a pharaoh, who definitely would not bow down to any other authority, and a tomb robber and a tomb keeper who exemplified the disregard for authority, Kaiba's exterior had been broken. He found no use in terrorizing others anymore, after all Bakura and Marik did enough of that. He also began to regress into his own world, deciding to completely disregard everyone else.  
  
During those days, there had been a controversy surrounding Yami Bakura and his hikari Ryou Bakura. It was clear that Bakura had been abusing Ryou, but Ryou refused to give any information. Seto himself had once happened upon a scene where he had seen the truth to these rumors. He had wanted to retrieve some files from his laptop, but he had left his laptop in his locker. When he was walking in the halls, about to turn the corner, he saw Bakura punch Ryou in his ribs and look down as his light collapsed from the pain.  
  
From then on, Kaiba had developed a sort of interest in Bakura, seeing that both of them had a wild aggression, and a need to assert authority. Bakura had lost his with the reincarnation of the pharaoh and his outlet was his hikari. For Seto, it had been all his workers and everyone who couldn't compete with him for power. He had found himself falling deeply in love with this mysterious incarnate, which was miraculous only when you considered the fact that it was Seto Kaiba. He would have pursued him, if it hadn't been for the crushing revelation that Bakura was, in a weird twisted sort of a way, in love with is hikari. From then on, Kaiba combined both of his previous personalities to become a cold, lone student and CEO, who didn't bother caring about others but kept a distinct amount of control over them.  
  
To find this elusive love on his doorstep 5 years later was a shock to say the least. But by the looks of those wounds, this wasn't an ordinary wound. Bakura shouldn't have been so deeply wounded, being the spirit that he was. But maybe, the yamis had undergone a transformation since he last saw them.  
  
Seto had the feeling deep inside his heart that he didn't want to let himself get close to Bakura. He knew he would get hurt again. And Seto Kaiba was never one who let himself be hurt by others. So all he would have to do would be to turn his heart into ice in the face of Yami Bakura, to forget the notions of love. He would prove that there was no one more powerful, more in control than the great Seto Kaiba. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Oh my gosh thanks for reviewing people! Awesomeness! I'll try to update pretty quick!

Chapter 2  
  
Seto ended up not going to sleep at all, being too busy pondering the day's events, more so the finding of Bakura, than Mokuba's lying. He tried to forget about it, remembering that he had made himself a promise and had a lot of work to finish. It was almost to much like the twilight zone. As soon as Bakura came back, he turned back into a cold man and started adopting his old habits of insomnia.  
  
It was about 7:00 am when he heard footsteps down the hall. He got up from his chair and opened the office door to see Bakura lost, trying to find the bathroom. He was tied up. He didn't want to reveal himself to Bakura, obviously not realizing that there weren't a lot of people in Domino who had mansions of this type of grandeur.  
  
"Need help?" He was leaning against the door post, smirking at Bakura.  
  
Bakura gave him an unreadable look, a mix of confusion, anger and pain. "I need the bathroom," he asked in a hoarse voice, his voice carrying an Egyptian accent.  
  
"Go down the hall, turn left, go up the spiral staircase, follow the carpet, turn to your right and go inside the third room down the hall, then turn left and you'll see the bathroom."  
  
Bakura stared at him for 5 seconds then rephrased his request, "I just need to pee."  
  
"Down the hall, to your right." Seto answered then returned to his office, his heart beating too quickly for his comfort.  
  
He organized all his papers, then decided to take a shower. He then realized that he never had put on his shirt. Meaning that he'd been walking around Bakura shirtless. He didn't have a mirror, but he knew he was blushing. After a long shower, he put on his suit, black pants and coast with a white shirt. He combed his hair to perfection. The semi-casual, semi- formal look. Then he realized that he was making a big deal of his appearance. Seto wasn't pleased. What was happening to him?!  
  
He went upstairs to wake Mokuba up. The alarm clock was so loud that you could hear it in every room of the mansion and yet it couldn't wake up the inhabitant of the room it was placed in. Mokuba said something along the lines of, "Mumble mumble go away mumble mumble me sleep mumble." After Mokuba finally dressed up, Seto couldn't help thinking about where Bakura was. It turned out he had ended up in the kitchen and couldn't find the guest room.  
  
"How the hell did I end up inside your house?" About time he asked.  
  
"You were on my garden at 9:00pm. Why don't you tell _me_ how you ended up outside my house?"  
  
Bakura's face darkened and he looked away.  
  
"You can have some breakfast with us. I'm only letting you stay in my house until you recover. Don't wear out your welcome." He had managed to keep his cool in the presence of Bakura.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to come here, Kaiba. Don't worry, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to be here."  
  
Seto had to admit that that comment stung a bit.  
  
"I have to get to work. I'm not leaving you alone in my house, so get ready. You're coming to work with me."  
  
"Where are all your butlers?" Bakura asked with a smirk.  
  
"I fired all of them," Seto replied with a smirk of his own, "Come on Mokuba," he ordered without letting his eyes break contact with Bakura's, "you're gonna be late for school."  
  
Bakura was lent some of Kaiba's clothes. Seto didn't want him looking bad in his presence so Bakura had to don one of Seto's penguin suits. A semi- tan tall man with black hair standing next to a pale, semi-tall white haired man, looking as if they were trying to pull of a twin look.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the limo as Seto drove, providing an insight into what the rest of the day would be like. Seto dropped Mokuba off, and as he glanced quickly at the rearview mirror, he saw Bakura sulking. It wasn't any of his business, and he'd promised himself he wouldn't bother with Bakura, but Seto had to find out how Bakura got there.  
  
When he got to work, thankfully, his parking slot was empty and inside, the elevator was working. When he got upstairs, however, he noticed all the employees were trying to avoid him.  
  
"Scaring your workers, Kaiba?"  
  
"Why don't you get back to me on that when you have your own business? Until then shut up and sit down while your inside my building." Seto glared at him, as if expecting Bakura to apologize for making him jittery.  
  
"I don't care if you're letting me stay in your house, Kaiba. But if you talk to me that way one more time, I'll break your pretty little face!"  
  
Kaiba was just about to retaliate when the door opened and his secretary quickly left some papers on his desk and left. Seto's phone rang and he promptly started discussing certain business transactions and different papers. Bakura sat down on the comfy sofa at the corner of the large room in a huff. The office was extremely large with 2 brown sofas at one corner and a wood bookshelf in the other. His desk was elegantly carved of mahogany wood with a matching chair. His computer and personal laptop were set up on the expansive table with his paperwork neatly organized into a multi-drawer shelving cabinet.  
  
Bakura grabbed a magazine from the rack and started looking at the pictures. There was an article about ancient Egyptian artifacts found in the tombs of the pharaohs and every so often, Bakura would triumphantly claim, "Hah, I stole that once! Pharaoh's guards couldn't keep me away from that!" And Kaiba would respond with a monotonous, "I bet."  
  
What Bakura didn't know was that every time he started reading, Kaiba would just stare at him then quickly glancing down at his papers when Bakura looked up.

* * *

At 3:00 pm, Seto and Bakura left to pick up Mokuba, but Set couldn't find a parking space, so Bakura had to go get Mokuba. When Bakura got inside, he went to the receptionists desk to ask about Mokuba. Her first question was whether or not he was family.  
  
"Uhh yeah, I'm his father." He said, blatantly lying.  
  
She looked up at him, a little confused, "But it says his father is Kaiba, Seto?"  
  
"Umm, well we're umm **both** his fathers, if you know what I mean," he slyly replied, winking at her. She blushed and told him that Mokuba would be in room 129. When he got there, Mokuba asked how Bakura was able to get in, and Bakura told him the story and they both agreed that they wouldn't tell Seto since he would blow.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, how come when I went up to the receptionist, she said that you were his father?"  
  
"When I enrolled Mokuba, I was too young to enroll him as a brother so the only way they would accept it was if I was his father because then it didn't matter what my age was since I would be his legal guardian."  
  
"Smart," he commented.  
  
Kaiba looked at Bakura, but he had his eyes closed, probably daydreaming. Seto couldn't take his eyes off. Even in the act of semi-sleeping, he still had a devilish smile on his face, that made Seto's heart beat faster and faster. The rising and falling of Bakura's chest made his breath quicken and he was-  
  
"SETO! LOOK OUT!"  
  
He quickly turned his attention back to the road after that almost crash. Bakura was becoming such a distraction. But what could he do? Apparently, trying to block him out wasn't working.  
  
Seto Kaiba could deal with any business problem that came his way but it seems love was too complicated for even this genius.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"But Seto, I'b sick! I cat go to school!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry Mokuba but I have to go to work and I can't leave you home alone so you can have parties."  
  
"Fine! Ib you're goig to be a bad big brother, Bakura wibb take care of be! At least he's nither thab you!"  
  
"Well I hardly think that I'm so cruel that the dark spirit is nicer than me, but sure. I'll let him take care of you," responded the CEO with a smirk. He knew Bakura wouldn't let Mokuba get away with doing something he shouldn't.  
  
"Big meanie. Bye!" And of course Seto noticed that Mokuba suddenly lost his sick voice. While Seto had meant for Mokuba to stay home with Bakura, Mokuba had also meant to stay home alone with Bakura. He thought that with Bakura around, a former thief, he could get away with anything.  
  
"Ok Bakura, you get the chips and cookies ready and I'll set up the gaming system!" And just as the little kid was about to run off, Yami Bakura grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.  
  
"You wouldn't be thinking about having a party would you?"  
  
"Well let's see: No Seto-check, No babysitter-check, food and games-check. That practically screams party!"  
  
"Well I don't think so," the chuckling yami replied, "I promised your brother that I wouldn't let you hold any parties."  
  
"Since when did you decide to keep promises, Kura?" {A/N-I'm gonna call him that from now on}  
  
"Since I realized that broken promises lead to broken hearts," he answered, and Mokuba didn't miss the pained look that flashed on the dark being's face.  
  
"What happened to you, Kura? Seto always told me that if you let it out, it hurts less."  
  
"What would your big brother know about pain," Kura snorted, "He's got everything he wants?"  
  
"I promised him I wouldn't tell," the little Kaiba sniffed while moving closer to Kura. He hugged the Mokuba closer and then began.  
  
"Well, here goes. You know how Ryou is my light, right? Well after you and your brother left the main city, Yami released all of us from our hikaris and gave us new bodies. Especially Ryou because he knew about how much I had abused him. Yami used shadow magic to make sure that I wouldn't touch Ryou, ever. I always knew that I had been in love with him, but it was only after I was cursed, did I realize just how much I wanted him. But it was too late. Ryou had already fallen in love with Tea {A/N-Damn that girl!} and there was nothing I could do. But I had to tell him how I felt or I would do mad. So one night, when he was reading in his room, I came in and I told him that I loved him. He screamed at me, telling me that I had ruined his life, that I had broken my promise to protect him from harm and had deliberately hurt him. I couldn't argue with any of it, so I ran. I tried to leave the city, and I ended up here. Somehow."  
  
By now, Mokuba was holding Kura tightly but the yami had a stony look on his face. He couldn't let all this break him again. "I guess Kaiba was right. It does feel better."  
  
"Seto wouldn't want me to tell you this, but I have to. When we were in the orphanage, Seto would always protect me from all the other kids. Every time some people came to adopt kids, he would always try to persuade them to take us, to make sure that I had a home. When Gozaburo adopted us, I knew it was only cuz Seto was so smart. He could do a whole math problem in his head! But after a while, Gozaburo started beating big brother and Seto would never admit it. But Gozaburo had already turned Seto into what he wanted, a cold-hearted lonely businessman. But he forgot that Seto still had me, so one day when he tried to hit me, Seto got so mad, he killed him! But he wouldn't let me see it. Big brother would never let me see him hurt."  
  
Mokuba was crying freely into Kura's shirt, who was holding him tightly. He would never have guessed that the great Set Kaiba had been beaten as a kid. He could understand why the older Kaiba had done it though. Never show weakness so that it can be exposed.  
  
"Well, I can tell you now, most people would be utterly shocked if they knew."  
  
"I love big brother. If someone took him away from me, I'd die."  
  
"Well I'll try to protect him. Will that make you happy Mokuba?"  
  
"Uh huh." Kura wiped the tears off Mokuba's face and then moved him from his lap.  
  
"Well, Kaiba'll never know we had a party if we clean up right?"  
  
"Yay!" the little black-haired fur ball screamed.

* * *

The door creaked open slowly as Seto Kaiba strolled into his mansion. Today had been a good day. He had gotten all his work finished before coming home and it looked like Mokuba hadn't destroyed the house.  
  
"Home already? It's only 12:00 pm," a sarcastic voice questioned.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" Seto didn't want to deal with the yami right now.  
  
"He's asleep. And I asked you a question."  
  
"For a guy living under my roof, eating my food, you sure have an attitude." And Kura's clothes didn't help this perception either. Apparently, he strolled around the house in leather pants...and only leather pants. {A/N-hehehehe...}  
  
"Well I think that for the sake of Mokuba, I have a right to know." Seto, who was so happy a second ago, was starting to feel stressed out. He just wanted to not have to deal with his feelings towards Bakura right now. He was feeling sleepy. If he could just lie down on Bakura's chest and rest until morning...'WAKE UP KAIBA! Since when did you become sleeping beauty?!?!' he asked himself.  
  
"If Mokuba needs to know something, I'll tell him."  
  
"You know, why do you always act like there's something up your ass! You were like that back in high school and you're still like that 5 years later."  
  
"And why the hell do you have to be so impossibly nosy!"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Would you just tell me why you come so late all the time? Don't you care about your little brother?"  
  
"Hey you should be the last person on earth to lecture me about caring for someone else!" That really got Kura mad.  
  
"I'll beat the shit out of you Kaiba! I'll murder you!" And Bakura punched him face before Kaiba had a chance to react.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" And Kaiba shoved Bakura to the wall and slammed his head onto the wall repeatedly. Bakura kicked him back and that threw Kaiba off balanced. His shirt got caught onto a nail and ripped off as he got up. Bakura got a good look at Seto's physique. Apparently, underneath the business suits, the guy wasn't all skin and bones. He was lean and muscled and packed quite a punch.  
  
"That was my best work shirt. I'll rip you apart Bakura!" And they began their array of punches and kicks and shoving again.  
  
"So the great Seto Kaiba is taking his anger out cuz he was beaten by his daddy as a kid, huh?" the voice of Bakura taunted.  
  
Seto let go of his arm, which he had locked behind his back. He didn't break his eye contact with Bakura; instead, a tear crept from his eye. He backed away slowly, his face plastered with a disbelieving look.  
  
"How could you say that?" he whispered as he stopped.  
  
"Shit Kaiba. I'm sorry." But before Bakura had a chance to apologize further, Seto turned to his right and made way for his room. He was shattered. To hear those taunting words come from the mouth of the one he loved.  
  
"Wait Kaiba," Kura caught up with him and grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry about what I said."  
  
"Get away from me! You wouldn't fucking understand!"  
  
"Kaiba, I've felt enough pain in my lifetime. I'm sorry." He apologized profusely, the look on Kaiba's face breaking his heart. He couldn't believe how many times his actions had caused other people so much pain.  
  
"What the hell would you know?!"  
  
"Has anyone you loved ever hurt you so much, you wanted to kill yourself Kaiba?!?! I thought n-"  
  
"You just did..."

* * *

A/N- Oh my gosh! That's my first cliffhanger ever! I hope it was a cliffhanger. Hehehe, I'm so proud!  
  
Kaiba: I love you Kura! Please don't forsake me!  
  
Kura: Forget Ryou. I love you, hot sexy Seto!  
  
And they would have lived happily ever after if this story had no plot whatsoever.


End file.
